Heroes Beginning
by sieg2013
Summary: Aku rombak total Heroes Chronicles atau bisa dibilang Hiatus dulu karena belum nemu inspirasi. Nah, kali ini aku ceritakan mengenai sisi cerita Heroes Chronicles di mana Alif akan menjadi tokoh utama. Lalu, tokoh buatanku yang bernama Brian Foster dan juga Kimberly Chen. Silakan dibaca :)
1. Chapter 1

Heroes Beginning

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan, Michael Scott, Ishimori dan perusahaan Tokusatsu Jepang

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Mythology

Ost. : James Arthur – Impossible

Episode 1

Suasana saat ini sedang tidak nyaman. Bayangkan saja, banyak sekali warga di amerika yang sibuk banget dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Wah, sepertinya memang Negara sana termasuk super power iya. Coba deh bayangkan dengan Negara Indonesia, kita kalah jauh dengan Negara-negara lainnya. Yah, namanya juga Negara amerika, mereka memang jago dalam urusan teknologi. Belum lagi, kendaraan seperti mobil dan taxi terjebak kemacetan. Hal itulah yang membuat polisi turun tangan.

Muncul seorang pria mengenakan baju santai berwarna biru, membawa jus orange dan juga mengenakan kacamata. Rambutnya saja berantakan, persis seperti pria onar atau pencari masalah. Perawakannya umur 40an, dan berkumis putih. Dia sedang berjalan menuju ke gedung perusahaan sony di perbatasan jalan Dakota street. Perusahaan itu besar sekali, sampai-sampai dia tersesat dan sering Tanya ke orang lain. Ketika pria baya bertanya kepada warga, Hasilnya ada yang jawab:

"Aku tidak tahu." Kata orang sambil bertanya balik kepada teman, pacar atau keluarga. Ada juga orang hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala dan pergi duluan tanpa sepatah kata pun. Hal inilah yang membuat dia mengelus dada.

"_Kenapa manusia zaman sekarang banyak yang nggak tahu tempat yang aku tunjuk_? _Apakah dunia sudah tidak peduli kepada kami? Demi laut Miami._" Kata pria itu. Pada akhirnya, dia sampai di perusahaan tanpa ada pemeriksaan oleh petugas satpam.

Ketika dia masuk perusahaan itu, besar sekali interiornya. Ada lambing Olympus dan lantai nya terbuat dari keramik. Selain itu, suasana perusahaan secara acak. Di sebelah kiri, itu adalah tempat resepsionis yang sibuk menandatangani paket. Wanita yang mengenakan baju merah dan rok minim ini tidak terlalu seksi, dan pria yang menaksirnya menjadi takut. Bukan Karena kecantikannya, tetapi gaya dan sikap wanita itu yang judes dan tidak peduli dengan karyawan. Menurut kabar, hanya atasan yang di sikapi dengan baik olehnya. Maka tak heran, para karyawan berlomba-lomba menjadi yang terbaik. Menurut kabar angin, dia pernah tidur dengan direktur nya dan rela membayar yang setara dengan sekretaris miliknya.

Memang, pria itu bisa membaca sifat orang dengan melihat cara senyumannya, wajah, dan gerak gerik anggota tubuhnya. Seperti wanita itu, dia sudah tahu sebelumnya dan langsung menghindar. Tetapi, dia kena tabrak oleh cowok yang lagi mengenakan headphone. Saking sibuknya dengan smartphone, dia tidak melihat pria yang lagi berjalan menuju lift. Kontan saja, cowok yang tidak mau disalahkan menyalahkan pria itu.

"Hei, pak tua! Kalau lihat jalan, hati-hati donk! Aku lagi sibuk banget tahu!" kata cowok itu. Dia berambut putih, berbaju putih bergambar metal. Sepatu sneakers warnanya hitam bergaris putih merah. Tidak ada tampilan khusus darinya.

"Maafkan aku, nak. Aku tidak sengaja me—"

"Halah, bilang saja kamu tidak lihat jalan, bukan?! Ngaku saja, pak! Kalau tidak—" tiba-tiba dia terpental oleh bapak dengan air dari dalam tangan kanannya. Dia mementalkan pemuda itu tidak sengaja. Padahal, dari CCTV, itu jelas bahwa yang melakukannya adalah pria paruh baya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, waktu seakan berhenti begitu saja. Kesibukan di perusahaan sony berhenti dan mematung semuanya. Dan perlahan-lahan melambat dengan sendirinya Kecuali, pria paruh baya yang mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Rupanya, kau tidak pernah berubah iya, Poseidon." Kata suara itu. Kemudian, muncul sebuah kostum yang menurut Poseidon itu aneh. Dia mengenakan kostum berwarna emas, bertanduk emas di bagian depan dan tanduk lagi belakang. Dia mengenakan belt berwarna emas bergaris biru, lengan nya berbentuk dua duri yang berwarna silver dan emas. Gaya nya adalah dia menunjuk jari telunjuk ke arah langit.

"Kau kamen rider atlas, iya? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau—"

"Jangan gitu, Poseidon." Kata kamen rider atlas dengan nada tersenyum, "Di mana-mana, aku dibutuhkan oleh orang lain sekarang. Kita sekarang saja sulit dipercaya oleh orang lain karena kita tidak eksis."

"Membayangkan saja membuatku miris, atlas." Kata Poseidon dengan senyum.

Atlas pun nyengir, "Halah. Tetapi, kalau seperti itu, sama saja donk kau dan para mitologi di dunia tidak eksis lagi, bukan?"

"Kau benar, atlas. Namun, ada perlu apa kau menemuiku?" Tanya Poseidon.

"Begini, kebangkitan para titan muncul kembali. Kau ingat Uranus dan gaia, bukan?" Tanya kamen rider atlas.

"Iya. Aku tidak akan melupakan mereka." Kata Poseidon mengangguk sedih.

"Sepertinya mereka bangkit kembali. Aku saja tidak bisa menjaganya karena kita kekurangan anggota. Belum lagi, Thanatos, dewa kematian saja tidak mau membantuku." Kata KR Atlas keluh. Poseidon mengerti keluhannya. Namun, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia menjaga lautan dan gempa bumi. Sementara untuk para dewa yang mengurus bawah tanah dan neraka adalah Hades.

Poseidon memberikan usulan, "Bagaimana kau menemui saudaraku, hades? Apakah kau mau?". Jelas saja, KR Atlas menunduk dan tidak berani menatap Poseidon. Lalu, dia berkata, "Jawabanmu sama saja seperti Athena, Poseidon. Itu tidak membantu sama sekali, pak."

"Aku tahu, Atlas. Namun, yang kau pahami adalah bagaiamana kau bisa mengatasi permasalahan dengan caramu sendiri. Bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak ada satupun yang mau mendengarkan nasehatku. Selalu saja bilang, 'kok jawaban dewa Poseidon sama dengan dewa lainnya?' atau malah lebih parah, 'Enggak mau! Aku tidak sudi menuruti nasehatmu'. Yah, seperti itulah manusia." Kata Poseidon

Memang, Kamen Rider Atlas memiliki kemampuan clock up untuk memperlambat waktu dan memberhentikan waktu. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah kamen rider legendaris. Setelah pertarungan melawan Kamen Rider Defied dan Jegan, dia mengorbankan nyawanya dan tubuh bernama Adrian Gian perlahan-lahan hilang bagaikan kertas dibakar sehingga menjadi abu atau bekas abu tersebut rontok dan lepas hembusan di udara.

"Kamen Rider seperti Nouva, Jagen, Gattack, Sei-O. Mereka semua adalah kamen rider legendaries, iya?" Tanya Poseidon.

"Begitulah, Poseidon. Sekarang saja, mencari kamen rider saja susah setengah mati. Apalagi, Bell, pacar si Kakahfi saja tidak ingin punya anak seperti ayahnya karena dia tidak mau anaknya mati sia-sia. Apalagi, bell yakin bahwa dia masih mencintai kakahfi meski dia bersuami. Hal itulah yang membuatku miris, pak. Apakah bapak mau membantuku untuk—" tiba-tiba waktu kembali normal. Dan mereka memandang satu sama lain sambil KR Atlas berkata, "Kenapa waktu berjalan? Seharusnya—" lalu dia memandang seorang wanita yang mengenakan baju hitam, kacamata, mengenakan penutup kepala berwarna hitam, dan terlihat cantik.

Awalnya, KR Atlas mengira itu adalah wanita yang berpose nakal. Tetapi, melihat raut wajah Poseidon, dia berkata, "Kau…bukankah seharusnya kau sudah—"

"Benar, Poseidon. Aku medusa. Aku masih hidup berkat ibu pertiwi." Kata medusa dengan keji, "Kau masih saja bau kencur, Poseidon. Semenjak Athena mengutukku menjadi gorgon, aku bersumpah akan membalaskan perbuatanmu dan juga Athena." KR Atlas pun bersiap-siap untuk menyerang medusa.

"Tetapi jangan khawatir. Kau akan mati perlahan-lahan, Poseidon." Kata medusa. Kemudian, dia pun membuka kacamata nya dan tudungnya hingga akhirnya—

"Tutup matamu, Atlas!" teriak Poseidon. Untungnya, dia cepat tanggap dan menutup mata meski dia mengenakan rider.

"Wah, wah. Kau sudah berani memberitahukan kepada anak ini. Seharusnya, kalau kau tidak memberitahunya, dia pasti sudah mati." Kata medusa sambil berjalan-jalan mengitari KR Atlas dan Poseidon. Memang, mereka cepat tanggap dan punya kekuatan dewa. Namun, di dalam masyarakat, dia tidak boleh menggunakan sembarangan karena bisa menimbulkan bencana.

"Kau akan segera jadi milikku, Poseidon! Aku akan menaruh patungmu di taman kesukaan kita berdua. Sayang sekali, aku juga akan merebut singgasanamu bersama dengan saudari-saudariku. Hahaha!" medusa pun mencoba menggoda mereka. Namun, seorang cowok datang menendang medusa hingga terpental sambil menameng dirinya dengan perisai. Apakah dia demigod? Kamen rider seperti atlas? Atau manusia biasa tidak punya kekuatan super.

Kurus, rambut hitam, dan membawa pipa siap untuk menghajar monster itu. Lalu, rambutnya rapi dan tidak jelas apakah dia musuh atau bukan. Kemudian dia berkata, "Lebih baik kau jangan ganggu orang yang lebih tua, monster jelek!"

"Kau ini siapa, huh?! Mengganggu mangsaku saja, manusia!" kata medusa dongkol karena mangsa mereka lepas.

"Sejujurnya, Namaku adalah Alif Biasmara. Karena kau di sini sudah mengganggu pak tua, lebih baik aku hajar saja kau. Yeahhh!" teriaknya.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2 (Alif)

Sedikit tambahan mengenai episode 1, sebenarnya medusa menggoda Poseidon dan juga KR Atlas dengan kata-kata yang manis. Dia menggunakan semua ular yang ada di bagian rambut untuk mencium Poseidon. Untungnya Poseidon adalah dewa, jadi dia bisa menghindari ciuman mematikan dari medusa. Dan KR Atlas sedang terdesak saat dia dicium-cium oleh ular milik medusa. Ularnya itu berwarna hijau sedikit corak coklat. Jika KR Atlas membuka meski menjadi seorang rider, tetap saja dia membatu alias menjadi patung selamanya. Begitu juga berlaku buat demigod, manusia maupun makhluk hidup lainnya. Maka, para dewa dewi punya akal supaya mereka tidak membeku karena digoda oleh medusa. Biasanya, Poseidon sering menipu monster dengan pura-pura melongo gak jelas atau pura-pura bego. Lalu, saat ada celah, barulah dia kabur atau dia melawan monster sendirian tanpa bantuan orang lain. Lain halnya dengan Athena, dewi kebijaksanaan. Dia menggunakan tipu muslihat untuk mengakali monster itu. Dia membuuat kerajinan tangan saat melawan arachne, seorang manusia yang jago dalam membuat manik-manik atau perkamen yang terbuat dari kain sutra dan benang. Ketika Athena kalah, maka dia mengadu ke Zeus, dewa tertinggi sekaligus dewa petir dan langit. Dia pun mengijinkan Athena dan mengutuknya arachne menjadi seekor laba-laba. Itulah trik para dewa dewi jika ada orang yang merasa lebih baik dari mereka.

Kita kembali ke topik, Alif sendiri sudah kurus, rambut hitam, dan membawa pipa siap untuk menghajar monster itu. Pipa itu terlihat seperti pipa buat memasang pengatur suhu air panas maupun dingin. Pipa nya sendiri memang pendek. Lalu, dia pun menyerang medusa sambil menameng supaya dia tidak melihat ular maupun mata nya. melihat hal itu, medusa pun langsung mencoba merebut perisainya. Alif sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan supaya perisai nya tidak diambil.

"Kau manusia fana seharusnya tidak ikut campur!" bentak medusa, "Aku masih ada urusan dengan—" terkejutlah dia bahwa Poseidon sudah tidak ada. Begitu juga dengan KR Atlas. Reaksi medusa pun langsung marah.

"DASAR OLYMPUS TIDAK TAHU DIRI! AWAS KAU, POSEIDON!" teriak medusa. Saat itulah alif mengambil kesempatan untuk melempar layaknya bumerang. Medusa menghindar ala matrix sambil berkata, "Percuma, bocah! Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku! Hahaha!"

"Itulah kesombonganmu, medusa! Kau mengira aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Namun, jangan salah. Gini-gini aku juga belajar ilmu pengetahuan lho. Mempelajari tentang mitologi, bahasa, seni dan juga mempelajari untuk mengalahkanmu, monster!" kata alif. Lalu, dia mengeluarkan saku dan ada orion driver. Orion driver ini berwarna bergaris ungu, dan abu-abu. Lalu, di drivernya, ada kelereng yang ternyata itu adalah rasi bintang orion.

Jika dilihat dari jarak jauh, berbentuk kelereng. Namun dari jarak dekat, alangkah indahnya rasi bintang orion. Rasi ini lokasinya di langit khatulistiwa dan mudah terlihat di penghujung dunia. Tidak masalah kau berada di mana saja, asalkan kamu matikan seluruh lampu, jadi bisa tahu rasi bintang orion berada. Orion diambil dari mitologi yunani kuno ketika dia menjadi pemburu sebelum akhirnya dia tewas karena kesombongannya. Namun, karena orion minta maaf kepada zeus, maka dia pun mati dengan tenang dan namanya ada di rasi bintang bersama dengan nebula.

Alif pun mengeluarkan kelereng dan memutar kelereng hingga ke atas kepala nya. kemudian, dia berkata, "Henshin!" dia menangkapnya kembali dan masukin kelereng di orion driver dan menutupnya dengan menekannya. Kemudian, dia berubah menjadi Kamen rider Orion. Garis bajunya warna biru muda, lalu badannya warna abu-abu. Lengannya berwarna biru ketua-tuaan. Topengnya warna kuning di bagian mata, bagian mulut warna putih dan ada berbentuk bulan sabit yang mirip seperti date masamune.

"Kamen Rider…Orion!" kata kamen rider Orion dengan pose mengepal tangan kiri atas sambil tangan kanan memegang tangan kiri nya.

"Yare-yare. Kau ini merepotkan saja, Alif!" kata suara orion driver. Hal itu membuat KR Orion terkejut.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa kau bisa—"

"Bicara? Iya, itu diminta oleh dewi Athena sebenarnya. Dia memintaku untuk membantumu mengalahkan monster kurang ajar ini. Nah, segera bereskan masalah ini dan aku ingin makan!" kata orion driver. KR Orion menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung.

"Tapi, aku kan belum—"

"Sudah atau aku perlu matikan saja orion driver nya supaya tidak bisa henshin lagi!" tegas orion driver.

"Baiklah! Yeahhhh!" KR Orion pun langsung menyerang medusa. Dia meninju medusa dan menendang tepakan sayap (jika kalian sedikit paham tentang karate, iya seperti itu dah gerakannya). Dia pun langsung menggunakan sikut nya untuk menyerang medusa. Anehnya, kenapa dia tidak membeku? Padahal jika melihat Poseidon maupun KR Atlas, mereka memejamkan mata. Tetapi sebaliknya, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Apalagi, membatu.

Medusa yang terkena serangan KR Orion pun langsung mengeluarkan sinar ungu di mata bersamaan dengan ularnya. KR Orion melakukan meroda dan juggling belakang sambil mengeluarkan orion gun di pinggangnya. Orion gun ini berbentuk senjata api colt revolver. Bedanya, orion gun ini ujung pistol memanjang di bagian pusat. Lalu, dia menembak medusa berkali-kali sambil dia tidak punya energi tersisa.

"Kurang ajar kau, KR Orion!" teriak medusa sambil menyerang dengan memukulnya dan melihat patung tidak dipakai langsung melemparnya tepat di KR Orion. KR Orion pun langsung menembak patung itu dan medusa langsung menyerbu KR Orion. Dia terkejut dan medusa pun lansgung meninju di bagian perut KR Orion, dan menyinari mata ke arah rider dan dia pun tidak bisa melihat.

"Arrgghhh! Mataku sakit!" katanya sambil meraung kesakitan. Namun, orion driver berkata, "Coba lah kamu konsentrasi penggunaan kekuatan Orion. Bayangkan, kau memiliki jiwa pemburu di dalam hatimu. Jika kau bisa, maka dapat mengalahkannya dengan mudah." KR Orion pun mengangguk dan mencoba berkonsentrasi ketika medusa menyerang.

Dia berkonsentrasi, dan ketika medusa menyerang dengan tendangannya, KR Orion pun langsung menangkap kakinya. Tetapi, kaki nya dapat dilepas dengan mudah. Lalu, dia coba konsentrasi lagi sembari dia kesal karena tidak berhasil menangkapnya. Saat medusa menyerang dengan kaki kanan ke bagian kepala KR Orion, dia menangkisnya dan menjegal kaki kiri nya. medusa pun tersungkur ke tanah dan berusaha menahan sakit.

"Sekarang waktunya gunakan jurusmu!" kata orion driver. Dia pun menggunakan orion gun dan memasukkan kelereng di dalam orion gun dan berbunyi: "Cosmo Charged!"

"Heahhh! Exangle Billion Shoot!" teriak KR Orion. Exangle Bilion Shoot adalah skill KR Orion pertama ketika dia memasukkan kelereng yang berwarna merah ke dalam orion gun. Sehingga, ketika menarik pelatuknya, langsung banyak para pemburu yang menyerang medusa. Ada sebanyak 7 pemburu, termasuk orion sendiri. Medusa mencoba menghindar, tetapi tidak bisa dan langsung kena hingga tewas. Meski, tubuh medusa hancur, tetapi kepala nya tidak hancur. KR Orion pun langsung memasukkan orion gun di pinggangnya dan mengambil kelereng ungu sehingga kembali lagi menjadi manusia biasa "Selesai juga akhirnya. Akhir yang menyebalkan rupanya." Gerutu Alif. Kemudian, masyarakat yang melihatnya, pun langsung komplain ke alif. "Gara-gara monstermu, kami sampai terlambat! Mana tanggung jawabmu?!" Tanya pria pertama dengan emosi. "Betul juga, pak! Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan ulah mereka saat mengalahkan monster itu!" kata wanita lainnya. "Tunggu, ini salah paham, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu! Saya berusaha menolong anda semua. Jadi—" "Halah! Bilang saja kamu sok pamer kepada kami kalau kau memang jago bela diri. Iya kan?" kata pria kedua. Semakin di desak oleh para pekerja, semakin alif bingung mau menjelaskan awal kejadiannya. Apesnya lagi, ada polisi yang kebetulan patrol dan melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang lagi marah sama cowok. "Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Tanya polisi gendut dan makan donut rasa coklat. "Anak ini tiba-tiba mengenakan kostum aneh, pak! Dia ingin mencari perhatian sama kita, padahal kita sedang sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan saya! Kalau perlu, tangkap saja dia pak!" kata pria pertama, dan mereka satu suara sama pria pertama. Polisi yang mengenakan seragam biru muda, masih pangkat opsir, gemuk, mengenakan kacamata, berkulit putih, rambutnya coklat da juga membawa pistol revolver. Namun, ada 2 orang yang kebetulan masuk ke dalam perusahaan itu. Yang pertama ciri-cirinya adalah berambut pirang, pendek, tidak berjanggut, kulit putih, mengenakan baju kaos berwarna ungu yang bertatoo SPQR. Kemudian yang wanita itu ciri-cirinya adalah wajah nya mirip dengan mayu watanabe. Berambut hitam, imut, cantik, kulit putih, dan mengenakan jeans berwarna hitam ketat dan kaos yang ditutupi oleh jaket Eskimo berwarna pink. "Pak, tolong dia jangan di bawa." Kata cowok berambut pirang. "Memangnya kau siapa?" Tanya polisi heran. "Nama saya adalah Brian Foster. Aku seorang wartawan daily news. Kau tahu aku, bukan?" kata cowok itu. Dia terlihat gagah, berani, baik pula. Apakah dia musuh, teman atau netral? Alif tidak tahu pasti. Yang dia ingat adalah Poseidon dan juga KR Atlas menghilang entah ke mana. Suasana sekarang yang dulu random, mendadak menjadi tegang gara-gara alif dituduh oleh warga bahwa dia Cuma sekedar cari perhatian di sini dan mengganggu aktifitas para pekerja. Lalu, cewek asia ini berkata, "Aku adalah Kimberly Chen. Panggil aku kim dan aku juru masak di restoran Ted's food di dekatnya kantor polisi seberang jalan all street. Kau ingat, bukan?" "Oh, kim rupanya. Hahaha. Sudah lama sekali tidak jumpa." Kata polisi sok akrab. "Iya, sama juga denganmu." Kata kim tersenyum. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan para rider dahulu? Apa mereka ada yang masih hidup?" kata polisi itu. Lenyaplah senyum kim dan berubah menjadi murung. "Tidak. Semuanya sudah mati. Dibunuh oleh Asphalt brengsek itu, dan juga KR Defied yang ternyata itu adalah Kaito Daiki. Sekarang, aku sudah bebas, meski pada akhirnya kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kita setelah ini." Kata kim wajah suram. Dulu, Kim adalah kamen rider Pegasus yang diberikan oleh Zoe kepada Kim karena menurutnya, Zoe memang sudah tua dan dia melanjutkan penelitian membuat senjata mesin cahaya. Semenjak kim berhasil mengalahkan Kamen Rider Eternal dan juga Kamen Rider Descend yang dipegang oleh Wahyu Aditya, maka dia tak punya kekuatan apa-apa lagi. Dia pun berharap dia mendapat kekuatannya kembali meski dia menjadi manusia biasa. "Hooo…mendingan sekarang kau ikut denganku. Abate, dewi Ethiopia dan juga Athena, melakukan negoisasi soal pertempuran melawan Helios yang berada di jembatan manhattan." Kata polisi menjelaskan. Kontan, membuat Brian dan Kim terkejut. "Darimana kau tahu hal itu?" Tanya Brian. "Kau tahu, aku adalah Hypnos, dewa tidur atau mimpi." Kata polisi dan menyamar menjadi hypnos. Dia pun menjlentikkan jari dan semua orang pada tertidur. Termasuk alif, Brian dan Kim. Kita tidak tahu ke mana dan apa tujuannya mereka ditidurkan oleh Hypnos. Namun yang pasti, ini berkaitan dengan adamantium stone. To be Continued 


End file.
